How The GW Boys Celebrate Thanksgiving
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: The Gundam Boys try to get a turkey, and try to cook it. See how they react to it. Pleze R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Sorry about uploading something, but I had a hard time thinking of something, and I thought of two lemon (hentai) fics that I'm trying to forget about, which it seems to be a 100% failure. Anyway here's the story.  
  
P.S: Don't worry. Part two of Duo+24 of Caffiene=Real Chaos will be coming up shortly.  
  
  
How the Gundam Boys Celebrate Thanksgiving  
  
It was Thanksgiving Day, and the Gundam Boys were in a navy blue GT Cruiser, driving over 250 m/h, trying to a dead turkey from the store before someone else get it. By the time they got there, they wrecked 10 cars, killed 13 birds, and blew up a parked car. The Gundam Boys jumped out of the car, except Quatre who was stuck, and ran into the store pushing everyone out of their way.  
  
Heero: Get the fuck outta my way, you assholes!!!  
  
Duo: Move out!! Don't you know this a life and death situation?!  
  
They finally got to the meat section after they got lost for about 10 times. They saw the last turkey meat, then they saw some fat guy, who was at the other far end.  
  
Wufei: Damn!! He's going for it!!  
  
Heero: Not if I can help it. (looks at fat guy)  
  
Heero and the fat guy stared at each other, and at the turkey. In about 20 seconds, they started to run after it. 5 seconds later, the fat guy pushed his cart to Heero, causing him to fall in it, and he grab the turkey, and cheered.  
  
Duo: You dumbass!! You let him get the last chicken!!  
  
Wufei: It's a turkey, you dumbass!!  
  
Duo: Shut up!! At least I'm not gonna let him get away with it!!(pulls out his gun, and shoots fat guy about 10 times.)  
  
After leaving the store, without paying the turkey, and helping Quatre out of the car, they finally got to Duo's house, and they were now ready to cook the chick...I mean turkey.  
  
Heero: (grabbing a knife) Does anyone knows how to cook a chicken?  
  
Trowa: Turkey.  
  
Heero: Whatever!! Well?  
  
Duo: I do!! (grins)  
  
Heero: Besides Duo?  
  
Wufei: Uhhh...no.  
  
Heero: Dammit! What is wrong with you people? Relena and the others are coming in about 50 minutes!  
  
Quatre: Is Thanksgiving is really the time for thanking everyone, besides eating the turkey?  
  
Heero: WHAT? You stupid dumbass! Of coures it's the is when you suppose to eat the chicken!  
  
Trowa: Turkey, dammit!!  
  
Heero: Shut up!!  
  
Duo: Let me cook it! Let me cook it!!  
  
Others: NO!!  
  
Duo: (sad face) Why?  
  
Wufei: Last time you cook one, you set my house on fire.  
  
Trowa: And you gave me a diease that lasted for about two years.  
  
Duo: C'mon! I won't scerw up!! Please?  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Duo: (getting mad) If you don't, I'm going to tell everyone that you are all gay, and like doing blow jobs!  
  
Wufei: Say that and you die!  
  
Duo: Then let me cook!  
  
Heero: That wont be a problem between Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Quatre & Trowa: WE'RE NOT GAY!!!!(pulls out their guns, and points it at Heero)  
  
They finally decided that they let Duo to cook. Duo didn't felt like cooking the long way, so he decided to add the seasoning on it, and stuff the turkey in the microwave, which took him about 5 minutes to get it in.  
  
Duo: Kay. Put this baby on 45 minutes, and instant chicken.  
  
Trowa: It's a turkey. A turkey is bigger than a chicken.  
  
Duo: (points his gun at him) Listen, Trowa. Correct anyone else one more time, and I'll fill you full of led.  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Quatre: I don't know. That thing could explode anytime.  
  
Heero: Don't worry. Now it's time for some football.  
  
Duo: 50 dollars if the Cowboys win!  
  
Wufei: You're on!  
  
So they all watch football for about 20 minutes until they heard something exploded. Heero and Quatre looked where it came from, and saw turkey skins everywhere in the kitchen.  
  
Heero: (0_0) Oh my god!!  
  
Wufei: Darn right, Heero!! The Cowboys are in the lead!  
  
Heero: No, you jackass! The kitchen is a mess!  
  
Trowa: What else?  
  
Quatre: Mr. Turkey just exploded?  
  
Duo: WHAT??!! (runs to kitchen) NO!!! MR. TURKEY!!!   
  
Quatre: 0_0;;  
  
After they cleaned up the kitchen, they sat down on the sofa, sad and miserble.  
  
Wufei: Now what? The turkey just exploded, Relena and the other are coming in about 15 minutes, and we've don't have anything.  
  
Duo: Wait a minute. I have an idea.  
  
What is Duo's plan? Will it work? Will it save Heero and the others from the stavring people that are coming over? Find out!  
  
  
  
I hope you like it. Anyway, I need ya help. Should I type those two lemon (hentai) fics that I thought about so I could get it out of my head? I'm warning ya. It's kinda sick. Not that sick, but it's about animals, and I'm not giving you a hint, kay?   
  
P.S: I'm not a sick person or a hentai person, but sometimes I think about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

__

How The GW Boys Celebrate Thanksgiving

(part 2)

After their turkey just exploded, Duo thought up an idea to replace it, he decided to go straight to Quatre's bathrooms. 10 minutes later, Duo brought back 10 toothpaste, 20 bottles of mouthwash, and 30 peppermints.

Herro: Uhhh....what are you going to do with that stuff?

Duo: Simple silly. I'm gonna make a chicken out of it.

Trowa: TURKEY DAMMIT!!!

Wufei: Shut up, you gay fag!

Heero: With toothpaste, mouthwash, and peppermints?

Duo: Yeah! Not only that it's tasty, but it'll keep your mouth minty fresh!! (smiles like those commercial people do.)

Wufei: Well, get to work stupid!! The others will be here in ten minutes!!

__

So Duo wastes no time, and makes the turkey. 5 minutes later...

Duo: Volia!! (speaks in Italian accent) Mesa masterpiece isa finish!!

Wufei: You big, stupid, dumbass!! That's not a turkey!!!

Duo: Huh?

Wufei: You made it into a moo moo cow!!!

Duo: (looks at his artwork) FUCK!!! I MADE IT INTO A MOO MOO COW!!! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!!

Heero: Well, mister smartass. Relena and the others will be coming in two minutes, you shaped it into a moo moo cow, instead of a chicken..

Trowa: TURKEY!!

Heero: SHUT UP!! YOU GAY ASSHOLE!!!

Quatre: Let's just forget about it! Duo, put your stupid crap in the oven, and someone help me make some popcorn, pronto!

Trowa: Hai.

__

So Duo put the cow in the oven, put helped make some appetizers. 2 minutes later, someone was knocking at the door. 10 seconds passed, and they knocked on the door again. 10 more sec. passed, and they knocked on the door yet again. 10 more sec. passed, and they banged the door like hell, until Quatre opened it.

Quatre: Hi.

Zechs: You dumbass!! Why didn't you opened the door?! We stood here for about 30 seconds!!

Quatre: Well, I was, until I really need to take a piss. So...I did.

Trieze: Uhhh...well let us in, moron.

__

In the kitchen....

Duo: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Trowa: What happened?

Duo: I CUT MY FINGER OFF!!! (passes out)

Wufei: Idiot (accidentally chops his finger off) AAAAAHHHHH!!!! MY FINGER!!! (passes out)

Back at the dining room, the others were impatiently waiting for the turkey, until Trowa said something stupid.

Trowa: Does anyone know that I'm a sexy bitch, and Quatre sleeps with me?

Others: (0_0) WHAT?!?

Relena: Really?

Quatre: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! I'D NEVER SLEEP WITH THAT ASSHOLE!!!

Zechs: (to himself)_ Man! I think I'm gonna puke over this!_

5 minutes later, Duo & Wufei brought the appetizers, and set them on the table.

Zechs: (looks at the bowl) What in the world is this?

Quatre: Umm...popcorn?

Noin: Popcorn? For Thanksgiving?

Duo: Yeah. Not only that Thanksgiving's about eating the chicken, but thanking those stupid, naked people for making food out of corn.

Trowa: They're Indians, and it's called a fuckin' turkey!!

Duo: DIE!!! (pulls out his gun and shots Trowa)

__

30 seconds late, everyone started chanting turkey, and one person was chanting chicken.

A/N: Guess who that is?

Duo: Okay!! Is everyone ready to eat?!?

__

Everyone pulled out their guns, except Relena, and pointed them at Duo.

Everyone: YES, DAMMIT!!!

__

So Duo rushed in the kitchen, and brought back the cooked cow.

Zechs: What is that?

Heero: Moo moo cow?

Noin: No offensive, but it's THANKSGIVING, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE TURKEY!! NOT COW!!!

Duo: Don't worry. It still taste like chicken. Just taste it.

__

Everyone corrected him, and tasted it. 30 seconds later...

Noin: (puking) DAMMIT!! This stuff taste like toothpaste, mouthwash, and mints!!

Duo: That is toothpaste, mouthwash, and mints, silly.

Noin: ......oh.

Trieze: Then what the hell is this?!

Duo: It's a minty fresh moo moo cow. Remember, not only it's tasty., but it'll keep your mouth minty fresh. Brought to you by, Oxymoron! The power with an ox!

__

Everyone got mad at the Gundam pilots for screwing up Thanksgiving, that they killed them. They also killed Relena for no reason. And burnt down Quatre's house.

THE END!!!


End file.
